Haunted by the Past
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: Set after "Stuck in the Past". Kendrix resumes her normal life, until two familiar adults arrive on Terra Venture. Her foster parents. With her broken past resurfacing, Kendrix starts acting distant and aggressive. Will her friends convince her to forgive her foster parents or will a meddling evil change her mind? WARNING:Attempted suicide scene will be included.
1. Resuming Normality

**Me: Hey! This is the next story after "Stuck in the Past". I thought I'd do squeal since that story was so popular. Well, I hope you guys enjoy my next fanfic!**

**Kendrix: So much the first story was the last.**

**Me: Will shut up! The second story will go into much better detail about your personal life. The first was just showing the brotherly-sisterly relationship with you and Mike.**

**Kendrix: (*Sigh*) Lets just get on with the story before Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, Krone and Maya get involved and the conversation will never stop then.**

**Me: Point proven. I don't own Power Rangers, all rights go to the owners but I own the plot. Hey hey! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Resuming Normality

(Kendrix' POV)

It's been four months since my incident with the time portal, where I got sucked into it after training and it sent me back 25 years in time. Back to the year 1993 but I also got the honour of helping the Original Power Rangers and I met Zordon himself after he sacrificed himself to end the Countdown to Destruction.

I finally put my dark past behind and opened myself up to my friends, especially Maya, who was always there for me when I needed her. I still treat Mike as a brother and always will. Leo accepted that and actually admitted he wished to have had a sister like me and I feel part of the Corbett family. People don't understand why I'm so attached to Mike. They think I'm going out with him, romantically but he's just not my type exactly. He's more of a brother-figure to me. I also started to have more fun in my life, thanks to the free-spirited Leo. I engaged more with Kai, Damon and Maya. Even though I met Kai in University, I didn't talk to him that much. Maya is trying to teach me how communicate with the Galactabeasts but I still can't get it. Damon on the other hand is showing me the mechanics behind everything, so I show particular interest because you'd be surprised how much science had to be behind every structure, engine, design, a lot of stuff, Physics especially in the construction of Terra Venture.

Although I enjoy my time with them, I do miss Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kim. They were so nice to me back in Angel Grove and they understood me like my friends do. They're both one-of-kind. But I'll never forget the battle I had with them against the Mickey Mouse Monster. When I told my friends of my time in 1993 and got to that part, they all never stopped laughing, kept on going till they had tears in their eyes. I even laughed myself, but when I was in the Command Centre, I had to hide laughter before Zordon questioned me and commented on the seriousness of it. I still laugh to myself about it. Too bad I never took pictures of myself and the Mighty. Morphin' Rangers, but they'll stay forever in my memories and maybe one day, if I decide to go back to Earth, I might meet some of them again.

Well I better get back to my shift before Captain Stanton goes on a rant at me. Talking about resuming normality.


	2. To Tell or not to Tell?

**Me: Here's the Legend. I forgot to put it on.**

Underline= Character perspective switch

**_Bold/Italics/Underline/**= Scene switch_**

_Italics= Character's thoughts/communication via other source, eg. Transmorpher._

* * *

Chapter 2: To Tell or Not to Tell?

(**_*Scene switch: Living Quarters*_**/Leo's POV)

I down by the window, staring into well… space, literally. I was thinking about Kendrix, only her. I couldn't get her out of my head. She's smart, beautiful, trust-worthy, everything about her is perfect. She's the Shadow Ranger, I always say because her title is too long.

Her Galactabeast is the Shadow Horse and I think it represents her well. The physical side of a horse is its beauty, they are gorgeous animals, as Maya says, like Kendrix. When it comes to a fight, generally they're flight animals, but her Galactabeast is willing to fight to the end, like her, she'll fight till she dies (I hope not anyway) but horses can be reckless. I still remember Kendrix did one reckless action, but it was to protect a mother and her child. Trakeena was about to kill the mother and child by stabbing her sword into them, but Kendrix leaped in front of them and took the hit. The sword impaled her, but luckily missed her vital organs. The two civilians thanked her, it was the first thanks she got since she was freed from the evil that was controlling her and now all civilians keep talking a about:

"Oh! Shadow Ranger is _so_ strong!",

"Did you hear what the Shadow Galaxy Ranger did? Saved an innocent mother and child!" But ironically, they all think it's a male, when it's actually a female behind the mask, but I don't care. After all the dark deeds she has done, Kendrix, non-stop did everything to fix what she did wrong.

Apart from all that, the whole reason is I love her. I just haven't had the courage to tell her my feelings, how I feel towards her. I wonder though, how she feels towards me? I sighed, she can be so complicated sometimes. I don't know if she just pulls that off or is it part of her personality?

Speaking of that, I've been noticing her behaviour change ever since she put her dark past behind. She became more fun-loving and talkative, than serious, quiet and closed off.

"Leo?" I jumped, it was Kendrix' closest friend Maya. Kendrix did admit to me she's more like her sister and Mike as her brother. We're practically her only family.

"Yeah Maya?",

"Leo why are you staring into well… space?" Oh god! Cat… uh wolf got my tongue,

"Just… just admiring space. That's all." Maya became skeptical,

"Let me guess… you like Kendrix. Don't you?" I started blushing,

"What makes you think that? You're so funny these days Maya." I laughed,

"Hey Lion Boy! Quit _playing_ dumb! You like the blonde dark horse over in the labs." My face fell, no point in hiding it. I looked away. Lion Boy is a nickname that I've been baptised by Kendrix and Maya nicknames her Dark Horse and oh boy she _hates_ it! She nearly flipped Maya into the loch in the park once during our Ranger Picnic Breaks.

"You're right Maya. I do like Kendrix, but it's just that… whenever I try to admit my feelings, I get… tongue-tied. The way she looks at me, her blue eyes just look like, she's actually looking into my soul. So sometimes, I think Black doesn't suit her." Maya nodded,

"Hm. I get you. Black isn't exactly Kendrix' colour. I think pink would but… Krone took out the Pink Wildcat Sabre. Leo, admit you're feelings now, because from what I know, you're in competition with Kai. He likes her too but… I don't think he's not for her. You are. Just tell her words from the heart." She finished. I smiled at the Yellow Galaxy Ranger,

"Thanks Maya. I'll approach her when I feel ready." And she walked away. I have to admit my feelings before Kai. Looking at it Galactabeast wise, Shadow Horse and the Gorilla? Nah, but Lion and the Shadow Horse, I think even better. I then left to get something to eat.


	3. The Dark Past Returns

**Me: Here's the actual Legend, I forgot about flashbacks.**

**Bold= Flashbacks**

**_Bold/Italics/Underline/**= Scene switch_**

_Italics= Character's thoughts/Communication via other source, eg. Transmorpher._

Underline= Character perspective switch

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dark Past Returns

(**_*Scene switch: S&R Dept*_**/Kendrix' POV)

I sat at the desk with my fingers flying over the keyboard. I was bored out of my skull, no practical work, which I like and all I'm doing is almost twelve page reports. I finished one and now I have one more and half way through, then I can leave. I was focused but not exactly. I keep seeing Leo in my head. I kinda fell for him when he crashed into me, but… for some reason, he was the one for me. Kai did have his eyes set on me, I don't want to ruin our friendship, by saying you're not the kinda' guy I like, but I love him as a brother too. My friends are practically my family. Mike, Leo, Kai and Damon act like my four brothers and Maya and Krone are like sisters to me. I hadn't yet admitted my feelings to Leo but I'm too scared. Like, what if I'm not the kinda' girl he wants? I mean, who would want to fall head over heels for a brain box like me? I took my mind off the mental topic and continued the last report.

_«Nearly done, just print it off, then I'm home free.»_ I thought. Suddenly, the door opened. I nearly had a heart attack cause I thought it was Leo, but my face fell when I saw Captain Stanton with two familiar people. Two people I wanted to forget. I tried my best to hide my anger,

"Ms. Morgan, these two people are-" I interrupted, which of course I didn't mean to,

"Aaron and Jess Scott." The Captain's face fell,

"Oh? You already know each other?",

"Yes. We do indeed. Stanton is it OK if you give us some… privacy?" Wordlessly, Stanton nodded and left us. When he was out of sight, I glared at my _"unwanted"_ visitors. I quickly spilled my first words out with bitter resentment,

"You two have _guts_ to face me again. After what you did." Aaron approached me,

"Kendrix _please_. What we did was wrong, give us a second chance. You were best and most intelligent daughter we ever had. Please." He pleaded, but I wouldn't fall for it. They were the only two to help me build my trust with people again and that got thrown back in my face.

"I will _never_ forgive for what you two have done and over my dead body, I will give you a second chance. Aaron, Jess, you're nothing but dead to me. I'm just an adult who grew up without a family." I crossed my arms and went into my aggressive stance. Jess walked over next to Aaron,

"We beg you Kendrix. What we done was a big mistake and we wish to start anew with you." I scoffed,

"Start anew? More start anew and my past makes a replay. Sorry Jess, but no. Mike and my friends are my family now." I answered coldly,

"Kendrix don't do this." Aaron begged,

"I think you two should leave. _**Now!**_" My voice grew demanding. Afraid to get on the wrong side of me, Aaron and Jess back off and left the Lab.

Once they were out sight, but I'm guessing they left heart-broken, I slumped onto my chair and the tears just poured out. How they just appear? After two and a half years? Of all the places they could go to, why Terra Venture? I will never forget the time they asked me to leave.

**(Flashback)**

**I was in my bedroom doing my homework quietly. I didn't have a good day again, the students were picking at me and taking my stuff, before Exam time. They even made fun at me because they think Foster Parents aren't real families, but they didn't understand the torture I had to put up with: Physical, Gambling and Alcohol abuse, I grew up with a dysfunctional family. My real parents, Leon and Sarah, they practically ignored me. I sighed as I finished the last question on the Chemistry Section of Science. I'm just finishing Angel Grove High School and I'm on my last day of Examinations. **

**Downstairs, I heard Aaron and Jess arguing with each other again. The doors were shut so the voices were muffled. I wonder what they're arguing about? I hope it isn't about me. What did I do wrong? I know I don't open my mouth much but my time with my family was so hard, that I couldn't find the courage to speak to someone about my problems, so I couldn't talk to Aaron and Jess a lot. Who knows? Just focus for final exam and maybe, just maybe, I might find out what they were talking about.**

**_(*Scene Switch: Aaron's and Jess' House*)_**

**I walked inside the door and dumped my school bag. Exams over at long last! Plus, tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be sixteen then and never been kissed, which was a joke of Jess' but it did piss me off sometimes so she stopped it then. I headed to the Living Room, Aaron and Jess are always there.**

**"Aaron? Jess? You around?" I called out,**

**"In here Ken." My nickname that Aaron uses a lot since he thinks my name is a bit of a mouthful. I headed inside and closed the door. I turned, there was an awkward silence, which was soon broken by Jess,**

**"Kendrix dear, we need to talk." I gulped. I sat down on the couch across from them,**

**"What is it?",**

**"Kendrix, were you having any… bad days in school? Because Jess and I have been noticing you were coming in very quiet." I tightened my jaw,**

**"N- no. Why?" I lied,**

**"You seem very unhappy, coming into this house most of the days. I got a call once from the Principle that you didn't turn up. Ken, honey, is there something you're not telling us?" Aaron's voice grew serious. I looked down at the floor,**

**"Yeah. I've been bullied a lot by the other teens and… I skipped school once, just to avoid them. The bullying on me went on for the whole term." Aaron slammed his fist into the coffee table which made me jump. My real dad, Leon did something similar, so it kind of scared me,**

**"Jesus Christ! You're only telling us this now! Kendrix, you had the whole year to tell us and you left it till now! The end of school!",**

**"Aaron, Aaron, calm down." Jess soothed and he sat back down. I rested my head on my hands,**

**"I'm sorry. I was too scared." I mumbled. I looked up then to see nearly $500 on the table and duffle bag.**

**"What's that for?" I asked nervously,**

**"I'm sorry Kendrix, but this is the last straw. You barely talk to us, myself and Jess think you have too many problems and we can't cope. This is enough money to rent an apartment or something to keep you going anyway. You have to leave." I shook my head, I felt my trust with people instantly crashing down again,**

**"No! No please don't this to me!" I cried,**

**"I'm so sorry honey, but you have to leave for own good." Jess said softly, but I stood up, grabbing the money and the bag,**

**"No! It's for ****_your_**** own good! And I will ****_never_**** forgive you two!" And I stormed out, crying. How could they do this to me? I've been through so much already, can't they just see that?**

**(Flashback ends)**

That was the _worst_ day of my entire life. They kicked me out a day before my birthday and because of that, my birthday had barely any meaning to me. But my life did change when I ran into Mike, then I met Kai, but didn't speak to him that much. I really got close to Mike and looked to him for security.

I got up from my seat and left the Lab to return to my Sleeping Quarters that I share with Maya. My good friend, who is close to a sister, but I don't think she realises that yet or she does, but is just trying to hide it. Four months ago, I nearly flipped at Mike when he me, he told my friends my past but they all understood and felt sorry for me, so I was OK with him. I'm guessing the others had a right to know, I was too scared to tell them anything.


	4. What's Wrong Lil' Sis?

Chapter 4: What's Wrong Lil Sis?

**_(*Scene switch: Living Quarters*_**/Mike's POV)

I was busy writing out papers for tomorrow's debriefing with Captain Stanton. I sighed to myself in frustration, I'm finding this so boring. I bet lil' sis is having a better time than me. Lucky Kai and Damon got a week off, so they're hanging out with Maya and Leo, while Kendrix and I got the crazy twelve to maybe even thirteen-hour shifts. It makes me jealous. I don't remember the last time I had a day-off. Maybe I could talk to Stanton to cut myself and Kendrix' working hours.

After lil' sis out her past behind, she really became a different person. She still looks at me as her Big Brother but she's been able to stand up for herself now, but then I heard the door open. I turned to see Kendrix. My face fell, her eyes were a bit red and puffy. Was she crying? I got up from my seat and she quickly fell into my arms,

"Hey, hey. It's OK. What happened?" I asked softly,

"They're… they're back." I was confused,

"Who's back?",

"My Foster Parents, Aaron and Jess." My face fell once again. She told me about them, what they did. I then knew we were back to Square One and now that her past is once again, resurfacing, with a vengeance. Why is life so hard on her? I never understood that. I sat her down and got a glass of water for her, then, I sat down next to Kendrix. I placed my hand on her shoulder,

"So, from the start, can you explain what happened?" I asked softly. Kendrix took a deep breath,

"I was finishing a lab report when Captain Stanton walked all of a sudden with Aaron and Jess by his side. I guess they requested to see me. Stanton figured I already knew them so I asked him to give us some privacy." I bobbed my head up and down as I listened,

"OK, carry on then.",

"Everything happened so fast. I just let all my bitter resentment towards them out and… I kinda' ended up yelling at them and told them a load of shit, but I'm gonna be honest, all the shit I told was true." Well, I understand the story, but never in my life I thought about little sis swearing.

"Did you… even give them a second chance?" Kendrix scoffed,

"A second chance!? Why would I? They _fucked_ up my life! On top of my real parents _fucked_ up their lives, as well as mine. All my years of living, was completely _fucked_ up." I sighed, but she did have a point to support, her life was fucked up pretty badly and now it's like a curse to her. Everything is a curse to her, even her birthday and that's suppose to be the happiest day in a person's life. Time to see the reason behind that.

"Keni, can you tell me: why do you hate celebrating your birthday? Because every year, when any of us say _"Happy Birthday Kendrix!"_ You just tell us to leave you alone or whatever." Kendrix gave me a hard stare,

"The reason I hate my birthday is… I hate it because my bloody Foster Parents kicked me out, a day before my birthday. Because of that, I thought there no reason in remembering my birthday at all." She explained.

"Kendrix, you haven't _spoken_ to your Foster Parents for nearly _two_ years now. I think this is the perfect time, to reconcile with them and turn a new leaf. You can't let your past keep you in the dark." I said,

"I can't. What they did was unforgivable and sometimes… sometimes I feel I like to be in the dark. Like the shadows are my ally." I shook slightly, that was a bit of a… dark remark. I watched as Kendrix got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"I have to go now. See you tonight Mike.",

"Yeah. See ya." And she left. When she was out of sight, I activated my morpher to contact one of the others. I need to convince her, somehow to forgive her Foster Parents. They're willing to start anew, she isn't. She's basically pushing them away. So now, this let me no choice, time to bring out the big guns. Myself and the others will have to find a way to change her mind and forgive and this time, put her past behind, permanently.

_«Yes?»_ It was my younger brother Leo,

"Hey bro, it's Mike.",

_«Hey Mikey, what's up?»_ Leo asked,

"Can you meet me up in the Living Quarters? I have an important matter to discuss and it concerns Kendrix and some two known, "unwanted" people." I figured Leo was getting skeptical now,

_«Sure. Meet you in ten.»_,

"That's fine. I can wait ten minutes." And we cut off. I was thinking to myself,

_«I hope I'm not making a mistake.»_

(Ten Minutes Later/Maya's POV)

Myself, Damon, Kai and Leo entered the Living Quarters. We saw him sitting down, waiting patiently for us. He looked to see us in front of him. He stood up,

"_Boy_ am I glad to see you guys. We have issues, past issues." That comment quickly struck me.

"Oh no, please don't tell me this has to do with Kendrix' past?" Mike nodded sadly,

"Unfortunately, it does. Her Foster Parents are here on Terra Venture. They want to start fresh with her but… Kendrix has become… resistant.",

"Then we should convince her to forgive them." I said,

"But Kendrix doesn't want to. She's pushing them away, doesn't want them in her life." Mike answered, "But I _do_ want her to forgive them. We all know what they did was wrong, but they realised their mistake. God, they even had the guts, the courage to face her after what? Two and a half years?" I understood his point, it does take courage, a lot to face someone you haven't met in a while. I walked to the door,

"Where are you going?" Damon asked me,

"I'm going to speak to Kendrix." They all nodded and I left.


	5. Fury of the Shadow Ranger

Chapter 5: Fury of the Shadow Ranger

(**_*Scene switch: S&R Lab*_**/Kendrix' POV)

I continued working in the lab but I couldn't get Aaron and Jess out of my head. I… I kinda' feel bad for the way I treated them. God! They had the courage to come and face me but what they did was wrong, they kicked me out. After all the pain and suffering I've been through, they added even more. How can I forgive them? Sometimes, sometimes I miss being an evil ranger, then I could probably kill Aaron and Jess without fear or mercy.

_«What the hell are you saying! They tried to talk things through!»_ I thought. I slammed my fist, fuckin' hell! Why is life so hard on me? Why me? Do I have any reason of living? Why was I brought into this world if I'm suffering in it? Life is funny in its own ways. I heard the door open, then Aaron and Jess walked in.

_«Oh shit! You're fucking kidding me!?»_ I automatically went into my aggressive stance. They then stopped, but only a few feet from me. That gave me a sense they read my body language.

"What now?" I asked sternly,

"We came back here again to please give us a second chance." Jess begged,

"And I'm telling ya, _it's no!_" I said and I clenched my fist.

"Ken please, we realised our mistake. Let us start again." Aaron pleaded. He reached into pocket and pulled out some legal documents, "We even got these to become your legal family." He put them on my desk. I pick it up to read. It read,

_"This document is signed by Mr. Aaron and Mrs. Jess Scott, to hereby, rightfully and legally claim Kendrix Morgan as their adopted daughter._

_Signed by Lawyer,_

_Paul Hennessy."_ I felt my fist shaking. Anger just consumed and in that anger, I tore the document in half and threw it at their feet.

**_"LEAVE NOW!"_** I yelled,

"Kendrix don't-" I picked up a glass and threw it at them, before either approached me. The glass missed them and it hit the wall, smashing into pieces. Jess let out a terrified scream and Aaron wrapped his arms around her to protect her. They never seen me this aggressive. I looked into their eyes, there was fear and they're right to fear me. Saying nothing else, they walked out and quickly. Once they were gone, I punched my fist against the wall. When I calmed my anger, I left the lab.

(Maya's POV)

I turned down the corner when I saw two people coming my way. One was crying for reasons I don't know why, so I walked up to them.

"Um… excuse me? Are you alright?",

"No, we're not alright. Kendrix blew her temper at us." My face was blank,

"I apologise, my name is Aaron Scott and this is my wife, Jess." He introduced. Something then hit me like lightening,

"Wait, wait, you're Kendrix' Foster Parents right?",

"Well used to be." Jess sniffed,

"What happened?" I asked them,

"Kendrix snapped at us, _very badly_, so we left her alone." I sighed, her grudge against has gone on, long enough,

"I'm Maya. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kendrix' close friend. I'll go talk to her." Aaron and Jess nodded gratefully,

"Thank you." Said Aaron. We shook hands and I left to find Kendrix and hopefully, I won't find her doing anything stupid.

* * *

**Kendrix: Yikes, you have me kind of scary in this chapter.**

**Me: You hold a grudge against your Foster Parents. I had to add some kind of hatred for you, towards them.**

**Kendrix: Give me a break!**

**Me: Hey! Quit moaning! I control the plot so you abide by my rules here. You and the others signed a contract here!**

**Kendrix: (*Snorts*) What contract?**

**Me: (*Shows a legal documen*) Let me see, I have, Leo's, Mike's, Damon's, Maya's and Krone's signature, and look who's underneath it?**

**Kendrix: Shit! What did I get myself into?**

**Me: (*Laughs*) You're loss, my gain!**

**Kendrix: (*Give death glare*) You better run before I release my Shadow Horse Spirit on you!**

**Me: (*Gulps*) I want my mommy! And goodbye! **


	6. To End Life in the Shadows

Chapter 6: To End Life in the Shadows

(**_*Scene switch: Kendrix' Room*_**/Kendrix' POV)

I laid on the bed. What is wrong with me? I have to face them some time. I can't keep running from the past because it always catches up. I let out a frustrated sigh and I sat up straight. I pulled out the drawer and underneath all my clothes was _.9 Calibre Taurus Handgun_.

It was the same gun my real parents used to commit suicide. I keep questioning myself how I was able to hide it for this long. Aaron and Jess didn't know it was in my possession, not… not even Mike. I placed my hand on the, took it out of the drawer and took out the Magazine. It was still full, the whole 100 bullets were still in there. I also found an ammunition box when I was back home in Angel Grove, so I loaded the whole magazine, if I was ever to "use" it.  
I sat down on my bed, thinking, weighing out the pro's and con's of killing myself, to end my pain and suffering of my past.

_«Lets see… pro: I don't have to endure anymore pain. Con: my friends and maybe Aaron and Jess, if they even care, have to endure the pain of suicide.»_ I clenched my fist and my grip on the handle of the gun tightened. I cocked the gun and positioned the muzzle on the side of my head. My hand began to shake but I just… want to leave this world and forget being a ranger and everyone will eventually forget my existence.

_«Fuck. My. Life.»_ And I closed my eyes.

(Maya's POV)

I opened the door and walked into the Sleeping Quarter that I share with Kendrix. I closed the door and I looked up to see… _Shit! Oh shit!_ I raced towards my friend and yanked the gun off her, but at that split second, her finger pulled the tigger but by chance, it didn't hit me and a hole in our wall was left.

I eventually managed to get the gun from her grasp and I threw away from both of us. Kendrix gave me hard stares but I'm not gonna let myself be intimidated by her.

**_"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING MAYA!"_** Kendrix yelled. I gave her disbelieved stares,

"What was I doing? What were you doing!? You about to commit **_fuckin' SUICIDE!_**" I shouted back, pointing to the gun that she was armed with.

"Explain that Kendrix! Explain that!" Kendrix turned her gaze away from me. She was lost for words and sat down on the bed. So did I and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Kendrix. I'm sorry for yelling but… you just scared me so bad." I said to her, softly but she shook her head,

"No. No you had every right to yell at me. If you didn't stop me, I would've repeated the past.",

"Hey, Keni. I think it's time, you face your Foster Parents. They want you back in their lives and they realised their mistake. They realised they shouldn't have kicked you out and that you suffered enough in your life. They can be your new family." After five minutes of silence, Kendrix nodded in agreement.

"You're right. You are right. I'm going to talk to them now. Can you accompany me?" I smiled,

"Of course. You're my friend, who there when I needed comforting when I lost my home." I heard slight chuckle from her.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you and the others cope, when ye learned I was the evil Galaxy Ranger?",

"Lets just say, "it takes courage to face your enemy, but even more to face your closest friend"." Kendrix bobbed her head,

"Well said." And we got up and headed to the door,

"And Maya," I stopped when she called my name, "Please, promise me you won't tell Mike of what I tried to do.",

"But-",

_"Please."_ She begged and I could see it in her eyes. I nodded wordlessly and we left the room to meet Aaron and Jess.


	7. When Evil Butts In

Chapter 7: When Evil Butts In

(_**Scene switch: The Scorpion Stinger**_/TPP)

Somewhere in space, inside the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena was inside, watching the conversation between the Yellow and Black Shadow Galaxy Ranger. In her mind, she was scheming a plan. Most of the time, she tried to get that ranger back to the side of evil, with no avail and now she found a way.

_«Why attack by force? When you can attack the heart?»_ Trakeena turned and called her henchman.

"Villamax! Deviot! Come here!" She commanded. The two villains came scurrying over without question.

"My Lady, you called?" Said Villamax,

"I have a plan to get the Shadow Ranger on our side." She smirked,

"_Impossible!_ Many times we tried but her friends _always_ spoil our plans!" Deviot said quickly. He was in total disagreement with this and he remembered he almost fell to the hands of the Black Shadow Ranger, whether she was good or evil.

"But my Lady, if we ever convert the Shadow Ranger, she won't listen to us. Like last time, she was a… lone wolf type of evil Ranger. Doesn't take orders from anyone." Villamax added.

"This is why we place a microchip on the back of her neck and we'll make her surrender by capturing her Foster Parents! She will have no choice, it's come to the side of evil or her Foster Parents will be lost." Deviot laughed evilly,

"Oh, I _love_ meddling with family affairs. Villamax and I will go straight away. Trakeena nodded,

"Good. And bring them unharmed. I will tell the Shadow Ranger to come alone and meet us in the Mountain Dome." And with that, Villamax and Deviot left with their orders.


	8. Foster Parents Kidnapped

Chapter 8: Foster Parents Kidnapped

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

Maya and I went to Aaron's and Jess' apartment. They gave me their address, if I was ever ready to face them and talk. By the time we got there, neither of them weren't in the room. At first I thought they were gone for walk or shopping etc. but she noted the door was open and when she pushed it, it fell off its hinges.

That worried me and I got even more worried when I saw their room was trashed and ransacked. So we both raced to the Astro Megaship, to see if D.E.C.A could get a lock on their co-ordinates but nothing. I was fidgety and on edge. Mike, Leo, Kai, Damon and Krone met us at the ship. Mike was the first to notice I was worried for their safety and he did everything to comfort me, so did Krone. Our friendship is just as strong as Maya's. We continued on working to locate Aaron and Jess, unless… they left without a word. Maybe in fact, they never wanted me. Then D.E.C.A spoke,

"Incoming transmission from the Scorpion Stinger." I raised an eye-brow. The Scorpion Stinger? Isn't that Trakeena's ship? Now what does she want?

"Bring her online." I commanded and the visual came up. There she was, with her usual evil smirk, that tempts me so much, I want to punch her and wipe it off. Myself and the others got say, serious.

"What do you want Trakeena?" Leo asked sternly. Trakeena waved her finger,

_«Now, now. This for the Shadow Ranger. Where is she? I can't see her.»_ She said mockingly. I stepped forward,

"What do you want?",

_«You'll see. Deviot! Villamax! Bring in our "guests".»_ She said. Guests? I don't like the sound of that. On screen, we could hear shouting and struggling.

**_«Get your filthy hands off of me!»_**,

**_«Release us at once!»_** Said a demanding voice. My face fell, Aaron! Jess! Oh no! There were bruises on Aaron's arm. Guess he picked up a fight. I clenched my fist. Trakeena crossed the line.

"Aaron! Jess! Stay calm. I'll come for you!" I said frantically.

_«If you want your Foster Parents alive, then you must return to the side of evil.»_,

"You know, I would never do that!" I yelled angrily.

_«So reluctant.»_ She laughed, _«Meet me in one hour, alone. The Mountain Dome.»,_

"Done!" And we switched off. "Aaron, Jess. Hang on." I muttered. Maya placed her hand on my shoulder,

"We'll rescue." But I intervened. It's best if we do what Trakeena is asking for, otherwise, she'll hurt them.

"No, I'm going alone. Trakeena wants me and it's me she'll get.",

"Kendrix! _That's really reckless! _We can't cope a round 2 with evil Black Shadow Horse Galaxy Ranger!" Krone said in a worried voice.

"Yeah lil sis! I may not have been there for the time you first became an evil ranger but now, I won't be able to fight you!" Mike said worryingly. I slammed my fist on the panel,

"_Goddammit!_ You guys _aren't_ making this any easier. I have a plan. I found a little loop-hole in Trakeena's demands." They all looked at me confused stares,

"What's your plan?" He asked,

"I'll do what Trakeena says. I'll come "alone". While I'll be stalling Trakeena, you guys go in and grab my… my parents." And again, they were shocked of my words,

"Did you just say… parents?" I sighed,

"I finally decided to forgive them. I let my anger towards them blind me. But right now, we have to save them now." They all nodded and we ran off to the Mountain Dome.


	9. Release my Parents Now

Chapter 9: Release my Parents Now!

(**_Scene switch: Mountain Dome_**/Kendrix' POV)

I _"kept"_ Trakeena's word and met her "alone" in the Mountain Dome. I explained to Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and Krone my plan. So I'll be distracting that monster over there, while they'll be grabbing my parents and get them far from the Mountain Dome as possible.

Just a few feet from me, I saw Trakeena, Villamax and Deviot. I clenched my fist but I had to keep my anger intact. I looked over, my friends are hiding somewhere, waiting for the right moment to strike. I stopped about three or four metres between myself and Trakeena. She looked at me with that same smirk.

_«She's trying to enrage and she knows she can do it.»_ I told myself. I took a deep breath.

"Trakeena. Where are they?" I demanded,

"They're fine. For now." She laughed,

**_"Release my parents now!"_** I yelled to her,

"So be it. Villamax, Deviot, bring out our prisoners." Trakeena ordered. They both nodded and left for a brief moment. A few seconds later, they brought them out. Aaron and Jess struggled but instantly stopped when they saw me.

_"Kendrix! Get out of here!"_ Aaron shouted. Oh man. This is the tough choice, face Trakeena and her goons in my ranger suit and reveal what I am or keep my secret and beaten up easily.

"So what will it be young one? Is it back to the side of evil or your Foster Parents? Make your choice." She smirked. There's no way I'm gonna become evil again, not after what I did.

"I'm making no choice Trakeena. But let Aaron and Jess go and safely." Trakeena mockingly sighed,

"If that's so. Good thing I was stocking up on my minions. If you want your beloved parents back, then you have to go through one million of my stingwingers!" And she laughed wickedly as thousands upon thousands of stingwingers swarmed the Mountain Dome. I looked around. One million-to-one? Who cares? I'll face anyone or anything who gets in my way, threatens anyone I love or hold dear and I'll make Trakeena face the rage of Shadow Ranger. I looked to my parents.

"Aaron, Jess, please don't freak out when you see this." I told them. I do hope they do not, freak out, when I reveal my ranger form. I'm risking my secret identity for them. I unrolled my sleeve to reveal my Transmorpher.

"Go Galactic!" I turned the dial to my respective colour, black and hit the button. In seconds, I stepped put of the black light that surrounded, in my complete ranger suit.

"Galaxy Black!" And I took my pose. Aaron widened his eyes, and Jess gasped in surprise or shock, either way. Trakeena pointed her staff towards me and commanded,

"Attack!" Without any second thought, all million stingwingers charged towards me like a herd of angry bulls. I unsheathed my black Quasar Sabre and charged towards them. I slashed my sabre against my enemies. One by one, each of them fell unconscious but I probably have another good hundred-thousand to go. This will be a long battle, so time to up my game. I took out my Transdagger. I separated the weapon into two separate blades, then extended the handle to make it a double-bladed staff.

"Trans Staff!" And once again, I slashed every single stingwinger that stood my way. It was now I saw the numbers going down dramatically. First there was a million of them, and now it has gone down to what? Merely 95,990? I felt my stamina draining, but I have to free my parents from this mess. I can't let them down but I fell to one knee. Trakeena smirked,

"What's the matter Black Ranger? Can't take it anymore? Shame, I thought you were a lot stronger than that." She taunted.

"Don't listen to her Keni! She's taunting you!" Said Aaron,

"You can fight them Kendrix! We _love_ you! Dearly!" Jess encouraged and it was encouraging. They still love me, as their daughter, but my clinging to the past forced me to push them away, when merely they were trying to regain my trust. I have to set things right, I have to fix what I wronged. I stood up, using my Trans Staff for support,

"I won't fall so easily Trakeena. It will take more than a million of your bugs to put me down!" Then suddenly, I was surrounded by a faint, golden hue. It can't be! I thought I could only use the Shadows of Orion! I saw Trakeena's face fall with mortification,

**_"Impossible!"_** She screamed. I smirked under my helmet,

"Oh it's possible." I unsheathed my Black Quasar Sabre again and raised it,

_"Lights of Orion! Activate!"_ And in a gold light, I got an arm band, belt, claw and the guard on my sabre extended. I felt a lot more powerful now. The stingwingers in front of me huddled together in fear. I ran towards them,

_"Power Up Mode!"_ I felt myself glow, turning into a large fire-ball, going straight through the enemy. I returned to normal and the insects behind me all fell in a large explosion. I was still in my armoured form and I faced Trakeena herself,

"Want to play Trakeena?" I now joked,

"Naw, you'll be having fun with my new monster. I resurrected and old friend. Oh Furio!" But how! He's dead! Furio appeared in giant form. Oh the least of my worries, was a Megazord fight.

Then Leo, Kai, Damon, Mike, Maya and Krone leaped out and attacked Trakeena from the back. She spun around in surprise, only to hit from Krone's Beta Bow and fell into Villamax's arms. Aaron and Jess turned, slightly scared but realised my friends were just trying to help them.

"_Come on!_ Follow us!" Said Mike. He's in his Magna Defender suit,

"Kendrix, Mike! Deal with Furio. We'll be fine." Said Maya. Knowing my parents are in good hands, I could trust them. Mike nodded, ran over to me and looked. I gave him the nod. Time to have some fun, after I had it all.

"Galactabeast! Arise!" I ordered and my Shadow Horse appeared,

"Torozord! Charge!" And Mike's Galactabeast, that is permanently stuck in its Zord form. I raised my Transdagger to turn my Galactabeast into a Galactazord. The Megazord sequence is much the same as Mike's. Two pairs of glowing red lasers beamed over myself and Mike.

"Mega Defender!" Said Mike and he gained some red armour,

"Shadow Warrior!" And I gained some armour. We combined with our Galactazords, becoming Megazords.

"Defender Torozord!",

"Shadow Centaurus Megazord!" We both unsheathed our weapons. Mike with his large Defender Axe and me, my Shadow Lance. We then faced the revived Furio.

"Furio, I don't know how you were revived but we're _gonna_ send you back!",

"And I get to have Round 2." Mike teased. We battled for an hour, but Furio was… unusually weak and we finished him very quickly. Mike finished him with a _Spin Attack_ and I did my signature _Electric Shadow Strike_ and Furio fell. I thanked Mike for his help but something hit me. Small black electrical pulses. It meant my strength was failing.

I fought so many stingwingers that I used up nearly three-quarters of my energy and the last quarter for this. In fact, I did feel tired. I lost hold of my Zord form and I broke away from the Shadow Horse. My Galactazord returned to its Galactabeast form, and I fell several feet from the air. I landed hard on my back, de-morphed and I just heard my name being called out as I lost consciousness.


	10. Family is Made

Chapter 10: Family is Made

(**_Scene switch: Astro. Megaship, Medical Bay_**/Kendrix' POV)

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurred, I could see white light. Where was I? After a few seconds, my blurred vision cleared and I realised I was on the Astro Megaship. Then something struck me. I shot up,

**_"Aaron!? Jess!?" _**I yelled worryingly. I got off the bed, quickly dressed into my clothes, which were my civilian pair. It will do. I threw on my jeans, a pair of runners and a black t-shirt. I left the Medical Bay. I started off with the Living Quarters, that's the most obvious place. I pressed the button to open the door and walked in and found them all. I cleared my throat. They all looked, well that caught their attention.

"_Kendrix!_ You're awake!" Maya exclaimed and ran over to hug me.

"I'm fine Maya. I'm fine." It's quite typical of her to get worried over me, especially when I do reckless actions.

"What happened on the battlefield?" Kai questioned,

"Nothing to worry about. Just battled a few stingwingers." Jess stood up,

"A few? Just a few? You battled a million of them! By yourself!" I gulped. Then the rest of the team gave me hard stares. Oh brother.

**_"You fought how many!?"_** Leo shouted. I sighed reluctantly,

"I fought a million of them." After that answer, everyone was just giving me blank stares. I kept thinking to myself that I'm gonna get a verbal pelting from Mike, but no one said anything. I lost my patience,

"_Come on_ you guys! I did it for Aaron and Jess. What other choice did I have? Would it be better if Trakeena brought back evil Shadow Ranger again?",

"Well… obviously not but…" Mike stuttered, "But we thought you could've died." I sighed again. I walked over to Mike and hugged him,

"You know I don't go down that easily Big Bro.",

"I know you don't. Just _don't_ do anything reckless again!" The last line he said a little more sternly. Eventually, the whole gang forgave my… reckless actions.

_«The recklessness is all part of the nature of my Galactabeast.»_ I thought. Aaron and Jess then approached me.

"Um… hey Keni, dear. Can we ask you something?" Aaron asked me. I looked at them nervously, but I swallowed my nervousness.

"Yah?" Aaron produced a document to me. I took it and unfolded the paper to read. It was the same one I tore about… a day and a half ago. My mind was going crazy. My head was saying _"No"_, because they might repeat what they did two and a half years ago and my heat was saying _"Yes"_, to forgive them, put the past behind and start anew. I bit my lip, this is a big, risky decision. I looked up to them. Aaron and Jess held their breath, waiting for an answer. I smiled,

_"Yes! Yes!"_ And I rushed over to hug them. Aaron and Jess accepted me into their arms. Tears of happiness overwhelmed me.

"Mom, dad, I love you guys.",

"We love you too honey. I promise we will do everything, not to let the past happen again.",

"I should partially be blamed, because I let my past get in the way, I was pushing you guys out of my life and I'm sorry for everything I did." I told them,

"Kendrix we forgive you. We're the ones who should be sorry. We shouldn't have told you to leave and now, we have our daughter back." And Aaron and Jess tightened their hug around me. What more could I ask for, I have the best of friends, I, at long last have proper parents. After so long, I've finally made peace with my past, faced the shadows of it, faced my demons.

"We're so _happy_ for you Kendrix." Maya sniffled. Wow, she seems… very touched by this. Well, once again, typical her.

"Slow down you guys, Aaron, Jess and I are gonna take this slow and ye are still my family as well. Ye were there when I needed you the most." In seconds, the others engaged in a group hug.


	11. Spirits and Match-makers

Chapter 11: Spirits and Match-makers

(**_Scene switch: The Park_**/Kendrix' POV)

After the events of a parents being kidnapped by Trakeena and her henchman, finding out I was a Galaxy Ranger and all, myself and my friends decided to slow things down a notch. During one of the week-ends, Leo suggested we got out to the park, have a picnic and tag my parents along too. Maya thought it was a great idea since Aaron and Jess need a lot of catching up to do, since I broke contact with for the past two and a half years and that's a lot of my life they've missed. I gave them a call to ask if they liked to tag along on our "Ranger" picnics and they agreed. So Kai and Mike dealt with food, Damon and Krone settled with the cutlery and I was well… stuck with Leo.

I like him, plus I had a crush on since he literally crashed into me but… I never had the courage to express my feelings towards him. I was too scared, I was afraid he'd reject me and so, I kept my feelings hidden from him. After a hour, the food and the packing was done, Aaron and Jess said they'll meet us at the park and also,they brought drinks too.

After we laid all the blankets, we sat and made most of the relaxation before Trakeena goes all out on us again. It's sighed to myself, it's nice have this sort of peace before going back into fighting evil. Sometimes, I wish I never gotten myself into this. If I didn't lift the Black Quasar Sabre from its altar, then, I would've never become evil Shadow Galaxy Ranger, my friend wouldn't have to fight me and yeah, the whole package. I turned to my mom and dad, who were asking to engage in conversation.

"I know this isn't the best time but, let me get this straight, you're a Galaxy Ranger?" Aaron questioned,

"Yup. Although, it's not a pleasant job. Trying to balance a normal life and one where you have to kick evil's ass." I said,

"Guess it's stressful enough." Jess commented,

"Agreed. There's so much responsibility, the safety of the galaxy and of course Terra Venture rests on our shoulders. It is no easy feat. Especially on me, when I have a psychopathic woman par insect trying to capture me and bring me back to the dark side.",

"You know Keni your friends would never let that happen. They're good people and you have a strong bond to them. I'm glad you had them at your side when we weren't there." Aaron finished. I stopped to take a sip of my coke.

"So… do you like any of them? How about the lad in grey/navy uniform?" Upon hearing that, I spewed my coke out and my cheeks went red,

"Whoa, hold your horses Jess. Are you on about Mike?" She nodded, "Of course not! He's more of a brother-figure to me and I'm like his little sister. So definitely not." Jess then thought long and hard.

"How about the young boy? Brown hair, lovely emerald-green eyes? Red t-shirt?",

"You mean his brother Leo?" And again, she nodded. I bit my lip and I started to get jumpy. Jess rubbed her hands eagerly, I don't like where this is going. I gulped nervously.

"So you like him? Don't you?",

"I uh… um…" I was lost for words, "Well, you could say that I do have a crush on him.",

"Then go make your move on him! Before some other whatever takes him.",

"But you see… I don't know what to say. When I try, I forget my words and I start to stutter." I mentally punched myself, probably one of the Top 10 Lamest Reasons to hide your feelings towards a man you have hots on. Damn! Am I gonna get any peace? She's bad as Maya! That is why I dint confide everything with her. I looked to the ground,

"I'm just not ready to admit my feelings to him." I got up. Aaron and Jess looked at me, "I'm going for a walk. I just need some time on my own." Knowing I need some privacy, they respected that and let me go. I left them and slipped away from the group who were playing frisbee.

(**_Scene switch: Other side of the Park_**/Kendrix' POV)

I continued walking until I found myself on the other side of the park. I looked across the loch, my friends haven't noticed I slipped out and I could just about see Aaron and Jess playing with them too. I smiled to myself, I'm glad they get on with my friends quite well. I was about to continue my little stroll until I saw something shining in the distance. It was a slightly wooded walkway, so it's a bit isolated, peaceful and almost untouched. Feels like a place where you could just walk on your own without disturbance.

I began making my way to the light. Once I got there, I abruptly stopped. In front of me were two people, spirits I guess, both holding hands. One was about 6ft 4, the other one 5ft 10. I gulped, why is my head telling me I know them? They were smiling at me.

"Don't be afraid Kendrix." The brown haired man said. I dropped my defensive stance. How does he know my name?

"Kendrix. You're all grown up!" Exclaimed the blonde haired woman next to him.

"Who are you?",

"I think you know us… Kenya." I gasped in shock and took a couple of steps back. That nick-name… only… only my dad calls me that. My real dad.

"Leon? Sarah? Is that really you?" I fought back the tears that wanted to come out. They both wordlessly nodded. I approached them slowly. I looked at them closely. The faces flooded back all the memories.

"It is us Kendrix. We came here for a reason.",

"What is that?" I asked them,

"We, are so sorry for the life we gave you. Ever since we committed suicide to avoid arrest, we, as spirits were restless. Neither of us were at peace. So, the one thing we had to do, was get you a family you so rightly deserved. A family that would give the life, we never gave you.",

"And now that is done, our last mission was… Kendrix, do you forgive us? If so, then we can be at peace." I gulped hard. Forgive my old parents, after everything they done to me! The Alcohol Abuse, gambling, the physical abuse… everything! I stared at them for quite some time, even though I hated them so much, as spirits, they found the courage to ask me to forgive them. I nodded,

"Leon, Sarah, I do forgive you.",

"We'll always love Kendrix. Just be happy for the life Aaron and Jess will give you.",

"And if I have my calculations right my dear, your mother will be expecting a little sister soon." I was speechless,

"You mean…" I couldn't finish my sentence,

"Jess was pregnant the moment she and her husband were trying to get through to you." My god! I'll… I'll have a sister! I was so happy! Why didn't she tell me anything? Maybe she wanted to keep it as a surprise for me?

"We have to go. We are now at peace. Goodbye, Kendrix." Leon disappeared,

"Goodbye, my little Angel." And Sarah disappeared. After that little encounter, I left to go back to the others. By the time I got there, they were already packing. I apologised for being late but I didn't tell them that I met my real parents, as spirits. Once packing was done, we all left.

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Maya's POV)

Jess gave me a call to come meet her about an issue Kendrix has. I told to come to the Astro Megaship. After about 30mins, she arrived. I offered her seat and she sat down.

"So… what's the issue concerning Kendrix?" I questioned,

"It's just… my daughter, she likes this young man, Mike Corbett's brother, Leo. But she's too scared to admit her feelings. I was thinking if we should help, getting them together."

"Hold on a sec Jess, we're talking playing Match-maker in the two most hard-headed, stubborn people on the Ranger team. But, I have to admit, Leo likes her as well. Like Kendrix, he's too scared to admit his feelings. So they're both even there." Said I. Jess thought for a minute,

"I have an idea, just don't think I'm an idiot or something." I leaned forward in interest. I like getting involved in romantic situations.

"Go on. I'm all ears." Jess smiled mischievously,

"I was thinking, when we see Leo and Kendrix together, we should shove'em into a closet and not let them out till they well… make out." I nodded, I had another idea, but I like this one.

"OK, the closet on the Megaship is large enough. All we have to do is: get them here outside the closet and get D.E.C.A to seal the door shut.",

"Who's D.E.C.A?" She asked,

"She acts like the security here. You know what to do D.E.C.A?" The machine answered,

_«Yes Maya.»_ I turned to Jess,

"There we go. So Phase 1 is getting Kendrix and Leo here, standing outside the open closet." I said. Jess just continued nodding. "Then Phase 2 is… simply leave them locked until they admit each other's feelings.",

"I'm in." And we both shook hands. Now, time to get Phase 1 on the way. I activated my Transmorpher to call Kendrix. She answered,

_«Yah?»_,

"Hey Kendrix, it's Maya.",

_«Oh, hey Maya. What's sup?»_ She asked me. Damn! Make something up!

"Can you come down to the Astro Megaship? I was thinking of cleaning up the store room since it looks a little cluttered." What a lame reason.

_«Uh… sure. See you in ten.»_ And we cut off. Now, for Leo.

_«Hello?»_,

"Leo! Maya here.",

_«Yo Maya! What's wrong?»_ He questioned,

"Kendrix just needs a hand clearing out the Store Room on the Megaship. She asked me to call you.",

_«Sure. I'll be there in five.»_ and we cut off. Phase 1 complete! All myself and Jess have to do, is ram them into the Store Room.

(**_Scene: Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

I walked down the corridor to meet Maya by the Store Room. I thought myself that room needed a little de-cluttering. Once the Store Room came into view, I saw Leo. My heart raced,

_«Oh god! Act natural.»_ I told myself. I stopped in front of the open Store Room. Guess Leo got ahead of me.

"Sup Leo?",

"Hey Keni. What brings you here?",

"I gotta call from Maya, telling me she wanted help clearing out the Store Room." Leo furrowed his eyebrows,

"I got a call from her too, telling me, _you_ need help." Leo explained. I blinked a couple of times,

"_What!?_ I'm _really_ confused. Where is Maya?" I was about to contact her through my Transmorpher, when all of sudden, we were pushed into the Store Room and the door locked itself shut! Maya! If this is a joke, I'm going to kill her! I got up, after landing on Leo accidentally and furiously, banged the door.

"**_Maya!_** Open this door! I swear when we get out of here, myself and Leo will put you in a cage!",

"Sorry dearest, I'm not opening this door until you settle some issues between yourself and your Red Knight in Shining Armour." I recognise that voice from anywhere! Jess! I can't believe it! Those two are up to something! I know it! Leo got up then,

"Come on Maya! _Let us out! _I'm _extremely_ claustrophobic!",

"Sorry Lion Boy but if you don't do anything to sort your problems with Dark Horse, then you'll lose your roar forever. See you then!" And we both heard their footsteps getting fainter and fainter. I growled in frustration. I'm gonna _kill_ her with my bare hands! Leo found a light switch and turned it on.

"At least we don't have to worry about bumping into each other." I nodded in agreement. Then something hit me,

"D.E.C.A, can you open the door to the Store Room?",

_«Sorry Galaxy Black. I have been given orders to keep this door locked.»_ I clenched my fist. I felt the shadows of my powers surrounding my body.

"_Move_ Leo! I'm busting us out!",

"Good thinking!" Once the power was charged up, I unleashed the Spirit of the Shadow Horse and it hit the door. Then my face fell, so did Leo's! Not a single scratch! D.E.C.A must've activated the shields! Damn that machine! Giving up, Leo and I sat down. To make me more comfortable, Leo let me lean against him. I rested my head on his chest. It was awkward, but nice in a way.

_«Should I tell him?»_ I thought. I noticed Leo was lost in his thoughts,

_«Should I tell her?»_ After 5mins, Leo broke the silence between us.

"Um… Kendrix. I have something important to tell you.",

"I… I have something to tell you too.",

"Then you start." I chuckled slightly,

"No, you can start.",

"OK, OK, um… Kendrix… I- thought you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my whole life. I… I liked you the day we crashed into each other. Kendrix, I- I love you." I smiled at him,

"Leo, I love you too. I was just too scared to admit my feelings towards because I was afraid of rejection.",

"I was scared too but-" He paused,

"But wh-" Before I finished, Leo kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I waited to do this for so long." Leo whispered and we passionately kissed again. Soon, the door opened. Mike, Kai and Damon were standing out there, watching us make out. We quickly stopped and our faces were hot with embarrassment. Mike began to tease me,

"Aw, Lil' Sis found her true love." I glared at him,

"Ha ha Big Bro." Myself and Leo got up and walked out of the Store Room. We then began our search for Maya and my mom. We eventually found them and scolded them pulling off this sort of stunt, but Maya told us be glad since she managed to get us together and we accepted that.

Now what more in my life I could ask for? I have low as my boyfriend, all thanks to the handiwork of Maya and Jess, I have good friends and I especially have Mike, who will always be my Big Brother and I can't forget that Aaron and Jess are officially my parents now, then I'll be an older sister soon. Jess finally told me and the others she's due a baby, who knows what gender in about 5 months time. I feel my life is getting better and the wounds of my past are now closing.

At long last, I can live a life of happiness.


End file.
